


Say When

by MysticalMaiden21



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Absent Parents, Banishment, Child Neglect, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Disney crossover, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Friendship, Frozen Heart, Hans (Disney) Being Less of an Asshole, Hans (Disney) Redemption, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rapunzel Elements, Redemption, Summary Change Later, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMaiden21/pseuds/MysticalMaiden21
Summary: Stripped off his title and forced to work force labor, Hans runs away and sneaks to a ship to start a new life somewhere else. Fate takes a sudden turn when he stumbles upon a tower where he meets a young woman named Rapunzel. He befriends her and decides to help her see the floating lights on her birthday, unaware of the adventure that awaits them both. RxR!





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story will borrow elements from the original Rapunzel fairytale as well as the early drafts when Disney was working on Tangled in it's early development progress. Some references regarding Hans past are borrowed from 'A Frozen Heart'. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A long time ago, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from that small drop of sunlight, bloomed a magical golden flower. Legend said it had the ability to heal the sick and the wounded.  
  
Centuries passed and soon, across the lake from where the flower was located, a kingdom prospered nearby. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen; King Frederic and Queen Arianna. Much to the joy of the kingdom, the queen was going to have a baby. But, unfortunately, late into her pregnancy, Arianna got sick, really sick. They were running out of time and they prayed for a miracle.  
  
Desperate to heal his wife and unborn child, the king ordered the subjects and his guards for search for a medicine - anything - to cure his wife's deathly illness. Particularly, the magic golden flower. However, unknown to the kingdom was that the flower was already being used by someone who had already discovered the flowers whereabouts many years ago.  
  
Her name is Mother Gothel. Known as having exquisite features when she was a young women, Gothel used the flowers magic for her own greed by making herself young for hundreds of years. And all she had to do was sing a special song only she knew. The song she sang to the flower was the only way for her to activate the flowers powers and for a hundred years, she kept the location of the flower to herself, for fear that someone would take her precious flower away from her.  
  
Every night, Gothel would set out to the flowers location whenever she grew back to her old, raggedy self. Gothel always made sure that no one was following her once she went to the flower. She could not risk one lousy ruffian following her so, in any case someone was indeed following her and posed a threat against her, Gothel carries a knife with her. 'A women must always have something to protect herself with against hooligans.'  She tells herself.  
  
The golden flower sat at the edge of a cliff next to the sea. Due to it's bright light and that it stood in clear view, Gothel hid it with a disguise she made herself. Gothel uncovered its disguise and removed her cloak. Her appearance was what most people would call a witch. Her sagging skin was covered with wrinkles and marks, most noticeable on her hands and arms. Her thinning hair, which used to be black as the night sky and curls that most women back then craved for, lost all it's volume and is now a dull white-grey. Veins were prominent on her hands and wrists and she had several bumps and other marks on her face.  
  
She puts it's disguise beside her and slowly stroked the flowers petals gently with her thin, pointy finger - as if the flower was delicate like glass. She inhales and sings.  
  
" _Flower, gleam and glow_  
_Let your power shine_  
_Make the clock reverse_  
_Bring back what what once was mine_  
_What once was mine..._ "  
  
In a blink of an eye, Gothel's physical appearance changed drastically. No more did she look like an old, haggard woman but, a beautiful young women with a fair complexion, hair as black as night, cheeks dusted pink and a slender, voluptuous with a curvaceous figure. She sighs in delight feeling the youth of her past overwhelm her.  
  
But her moment was short lived when she heard the guards shouting coming close. In a haste, Gothel covered the flower and quickly ran off, unaware that her clock accidentally knocked it's disguise over.  
  
The flowers bright light quickly caught the attention of the guards nearby and they took the flower immediately to the king. Using the flowers magic, the king had the queen drink the flower after placing it inside a bowl of water. Carefully, she drank the water and shortly after, the king and his subjects waited for the queen to heal. Much to their relief, the flowers magic healed the Queen. And soon after, the queen gave birth to their child.  
  
The princess was born healthy much to her parents relief. The princess also had beautiful flowing golden hair and vibrant green eyes identical to queen. Frederic and Arianna cherished their daughter immensely. In honor of the Queen's safe recovery and the birth of their daughter, the king held a celebration where the kingdom and other neighboring countries would come together and celebrate.  
  
Kingdoms that Corona had close relations with came to the kingdom to welcome the new princess. Many even brought their own children with a few of them hoping to make a proposition for the king. The party held for royals was held inside the main hall. The king and queen sat on their thrones while Arianna held a very excited princess.  Those who visited lavished the princess with gifts.  
  
Late in the night, as the celebration came to an end, the king and queen announced everyone to meet at the courtyard. The royal family launched a flying lantern into the sky. For that moment, everything was perfect and everyone was happy. But then that moment ended.  
  
While everyone was sleeping late into the night, Gothel sneaked her way into the kings and queens bedroom. She crept her way to the princess crib quietly so as not to wake the king and queen. Gothel stared down at the sleeping princess and triumphantly smiles when she sees the princess golden locks. Gothel takes out her scissors and slowly reaches for a strand of her hair. As she did so, Gothel sang the lullaby she always sang to the flower.  Due to the king's guards stealing her precious flower, Gothel has slowly aged much to her displeasure. And she wasn't going change back to her hideous appearance while the flowers magic was close to her reach. Gothel grins in delight, unable to contain her excitement that finally, finally she will remain young and beautiful forever.  
  
However, as soon as she snipped a hair of the princess hair, the glow instantly vanished and the lock she cut turned into brown. Gothel gasps and her appearance soon changed back to it's ragged form. Gothel stares at the lock of hair in disbelief, unable to understand what went wrong. Why did the magic disappear? Gothel looks at the princess and then a thought occurred to her. The princess and the flower are connected due to the king using the flower to heal the queen. Cutting it would lose it's magic. At that realization, Gothel came up with another plan.  
  
Frederic and Arianna woke up the hear the distress cries of their daughter. They woke up and as soon as they noticed their daughter was missing from her crib, they looked at the balcony where the doors were opened and the last thing they saw was a old women holding their daughter before she disappeared from their sight.  
  
Despite the kingdoms efforts, they were unable to find the lost princess nor the women that took her. Heartbroken after their daughters kidnapping, Frederic and Arianna launch thousands of lanterns into the sky every year on her birthday. With this, they hoped that someday their daughter would return. But, unknown to the kingdom, deep in the forest, hidden inside a valley, there was a tower. Inside that tower, also lived Gothel and the princess whom she named Rapunzel.  
  
Gothel raised the young princess inside the tower and kept her hidden from the world. She raised the child as if she were her own and made sure that Rapunzel stayed hidden inside the tower. For Gothel, Rapunzel was her precious flower and for that, she was determined to keep it safe so no one would find it. Despite that, not even Gothel nor the walls of the tower, can keep a young girls curiosity of the outside world locked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to have a young Hans and his family attend the party, I even had a whole scene written down, but, I eventually decided to erase that whole bit since I thought it would be unnecessary for this chapter.


	2. A Prince No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: In the book, 'A Frozen Heart', a few of Hans brothers are given names. One of the eldest (whom I'm assuming is the first eldest) is named Caleb. The third eldest is Lars while the twins are named Runo and Rudi. His father is not given a name so I chose to name him William.

_I was the one who had it all_

_I was the master if my fate_

_I never needed anybody in my life_

_I learned the truth too late..._

_~Evermore~_

* * *

The earliest memories Hans had of his father was his cold, grey eyes staring down at him. While his father looked at his brothers with love and even pride, all Hans has ever seen in his eyes was a man who saw him as just an nuisance.

Growing up, Hans only wanted was his father's love and his brothers affection. However, as the youngest who would not amount to anything or achieve nothing (as his twin brothers love to remind him), it was hard to make the one person you truly wanted to accept you, not love you at all. Hans has never been shown love from his father and any attention his father gave him was brief. Hans strived for his father's approval yet, he couldn't.

Three years ago, Hans believed that if he married into the throne, than he would finally receive his father's words of praise. However, nothing came easy for the thirteenth in line and now Hans was left humiliated and chained.

The guards that traveled to him to Arendelle were the same guards chained him and locked him inside a cage. They were also the same guards who dragged him to the royal hall where his father and his twelve older brothers stood before him, staring down at him with anger and disappointment. The only one who didn't resent his existence was Lars, the third eldest and the only brother Hans can admit he likes.

However, Lars only looked at him in disbelief and even pity. He didn't want his pity. He was the one who proposed the idea that he convince their father to have him go to Arendelle in the first place. Why should he be standing here when it wasn't his idea in the first place?

As a child, Hans was terrified of his father's tall appearance. His father, King William, was a giant of a man. He had a strong set of muscle bound arms and a broad set of shoulders. In his younger days as a young adult, King William was know to be a fierce warrior in battle and a intellectual when it comes to politics and economics regarding his kingdom. Because of him, The Southern Isles has many trade relations with many kingdoms especially with their own sources. His brothers and other high ups look up to his father, some even go far as respect him. However, King William is also known to be a man of few words; a man who held his kingdom and his families reputation very highly.

Because of that, his father expected his sons to prove their worth to him. More or so, a few (the eldest), have shown potential their father. Before, Hans would do just about anything to have his father's respect and prove to him that he is worth something. But, despite everything, no matter how smart or strong Hans was, he was just spare - a throwaway.

"You're lucky the queen and the princess spared your life." William spoke, his booming voice echoing through the walls of the room. "They were generous enough to bring you back without calling for war."

Hans couldn't say he was surprised either. To be honest, he thought Anna and Elsa would do more harm to him yet, it seemed a punch in the face satisfied them. He'll admit, Anna did know how to pack a bunch.

"Do you have anything to say to me?"

When Hans did not speak, William roared, "DON'T YOU DARE STAY SILENT YOU INSOLENT BOY!" Hans and his brothers jumped in fright. "I gave you a job and that was to make a trade deal with the queen. Yet you go behind my orders and decide to act treason by attempting murder! Do you have any idea what your actions could have caused?!"

"Father-" Hans spoke but he was quickly cut off.

"No, you listen to me! Because of your reckless actions, our kingdoms reputation has gone down the drain! Now because of you, our trade stocks will go down! No other kingdom will want to make a deal with us anymore! You have ruined us!"

Hans glared at his father. Of course he would only care about his kingdom. Despite what many would believe, his father always prided his kingdom and the success it created for him. His family always came last.

William sighs. He runs his hands over his face and shakes his head. "What have I done to have such a troublesome child?" He groans in dismay. "What have I done to deserve this?"

Han scoffs in ridiculed. "You're blaming me for this?" He spoke in disbelief. "Maybe instead of blaming me for everything, why don't we talk about the way you raised me father? All my life, I've been out cast and ignored by you and my so-called brothers. If anyone is to blame is  _you_!"

Much to his brothers and even Hans shock, the king slapped Hans across the face, making a loud smack echo in the royal halls walls.

Hans stood there in disbelief, his cheek stinging from the hit. His eyes prickled with tears and for once, Hans was left speechless. For everything his father was, he never laid a finger on either of his sons. Hans has heard tales of his strong his father is and never did he thought he would be the receiving end.

"You have given me quite a headache these past few hours." The king continues. "Queen Elsa has ordered me to do whatever it is I please to punish you for your actions and for that I will." Hans stayed silent, waiting for whatever punishment his father had stored for him. "For now on, I hereby strip your title as prince of the Southern Isles and you are to serve in servitude for the rest of your days."

Hans looks at his father with shock. William continues, "For your crimes of treason and for tarnishing the Westergaard name, I now consider you are no longer part of the royal family anymore."

His brothers gasp in shock.

"Father-" Lars spoke but William raised his hand, silencing him.

' _No, NO!_ ' Hans thought. This could not be happening.

"For now on" William continues, "You may address me as your highness or your majesty. I have no use for a son such as yourself. You have tried to show yourself worthy to me and you failed me. Again. Even though I ordered you not too." The king shakes his head and walks back to his throne, his hands behind his back.

Hans stares at his father in disbelief. He was unable to comprehend what was happening. Disowned and stripped of his title? Coming back home, Hans feared what sort of punishment his father and brothers would give him. His initial thoughts were maybe they'll beat him or even force him to be part of the Brotherhood of the Isles as he always joked, but, the thought of being disowned by his own father never crossed his mind. Hans looked at his brothers and for once, they all stared at him with pity.

A thought crossed his mind for a brief moment; that he could begged his brothers to change their fathers mind. But, as soon as that thought popped up, Hans immediately threw that idea away. No, even they could, which Hans figured they wouldn't considering they've never done anything for him, nothing could change their fathers mind. Once his father made a decision, there was no point convincing him.

"Have him sent to the servant's chamber and tomorrow morning have him work at the horse shack, understood?" The king ordered the guards. They nod and shout a "yes, sir!" before dragging Hans away.

Hans struggled on his feet as he was dragged to the doors. Hans looked over his shoulders and saw that his father was already gone. His brothers, one by one, left the throne room while they looked at Hans. As everyone left through the door, Lars was the last one to stare at Hans with sympathy and regret. Hans shook his head. This can't be the end of it. He didn't even have a chance defend himself or give an explanation.

"Wait!" Hans called out. "I'm not done with this! Father! FATHER!"

But his cries were left in vain as the doors closed. The last sight he saw was Lars shaking his head.

* * *

Hans was unable to gather his belongings so he was transported to the servants chambers. As soon as he was brought there, he was lead to a small room. Hans cringed at the size and look of it. The room was nothing extravagant; The bed was small with one pillow and a white sheet spread over it. The bed was pinned next to the wall on his right. Beside the bed was a table with a lantern on it. The room smelled misty and looking closely, Hans could notice some dust on the furniture. Although the rooms were meant for the servants to sleep and nothing else, Hans couldn't felt but feel confined in the close space of the room.

Hans lets out a stared yelp when one of the guards shove him inside the room. Hans angrily stares at them.

"You are to remain in this room until tomorrow morning. Food would be brought to you in the evening, so there will be no need for you to leave." As soon as he was done, the guards closed the door and locked it before walking away.

Hans stood in the middle of the room, staring at the door as he listened to the clank of the guards boots. He suddenly hears the door open and close, leaving him alone in silence. As soon as they left, Hans looked around at his surroundings. He could hear the sound of the waves hitting the shore from outside and the village people speak.

Hans walks to the small window on the left side of the room and looks out. He saw many of the servants doing the laundry while few tended to the horses. Some walked inside the castle holding food and bark while many stood around laughing and talking among each other. He hears a child laugh and turns his gaze to a young boy and his father carrying food while the father tells jokes to his son. They sounded happy and so full of life despite their shortcomings. Hans always dreamed of having that sort of relationship with his own family - one where he can come to his brothers for anything and have a loving relationship with his father.

Hans peered his eyes away from the window and sits down on the bed. He sighs a heavy sigh and plops himself down on the bed. He raises his arms over his head and stares into the ceiling.

Hans always had a plan for everything. He always went for the flow in some situations and despite what some of his brothers may think, Hans can come up with a plan. However, this time, Hans could not think of a plan to fix himself a way out of this. For once, he was lost.

Lost and alone.

 


	3. The Prince's Plan

_"To him, the Southern Isles-and its castle-were a prison, and his father the jailer"._

_~ Elizabeth Rudnik (A Frozen Heart Chap.2)_

* * *

It was late evening and Hans has just started eating his dinner. It was brought by a middle age women with hair tied back in a bun and was plump. She rarely shed a glance at Hans once he thanked her and quickly left the room. Han could only stare at her in confusion before he scoffs and closing the door behind him.

' _Of course she would be afraid of me._ ' Hans thought to himself. ' _I'd probably run away from myself as well._ ' Hans sits down and stares down at his dinner.

His dinner was not all too impressive. Hans was only served a bowl of hazelnut soup, a small loaf of bread and a plate of vegetables on the side. Hans inspected the soup for a brief moment, inhaling the fresh, sweet taste. It's been a while since he last ate something that smelled sweet and was warm. While he was on the ship, the guards or one of the crew mates fed him bread and water. During his four days on the ship, he quickly got sick of eating stale bread. So, despite the meal itself being quite plain, it was better than what he ate on the ship. It's sweet aroma swelled his chest and his stomach growled.

He dips his spoon in the soup and takes a sip. The taste as warm and sweet, with a hint of hazel mixed with it. He takes a couple of more sips and some bites from his vegetables when he hears a knock on the door.

Hans looks at the door and raises an eyebrow up in suspension and confusion. Who could possibly be outside his door. He doubts it's one of the other servants. ' _Maybe it's one of my brothers._ ' The back of his head thought. Hans bitterly laughs.

He highly doubts one or more of them came to visit him. And even if they did, they'd come just to tease him and remind him just how much of a failure he is and how they're right. They would only rub in his face that he lost and they won. He didn't need that sort of treatment anymore. He didn't even want to see them.

However, before Hans could say or do anything, the door opened. Hans tightened his grip on his spoon and his jaw clenched. Eyebrows furrowed, Hans spoke, "What are you doing here Lars?"

Lars closed the door behind him and took short steps towards him. "I came here to talk to you." He tells him.

Hans scoffs. "Really? Does the king know you're here?" He asked forcefully.

"I'm not here to talk about father."

"Then why are you here?" Hans asks him.

"Because I want to need to know Hans. I want to know what possessed you to try and attempt murder against the queen and her sister. I don't understand Hans, why?"

' _Because I was desperate._ ' Hans thought. ' _I was so close to getting the crown but, when I realized that I might lose it, selfishly went on impulse and had my own greed take me over._ ' There was so many reasons why Hans did what he did. While yes, he'll admit trying to kill the royal family of Arendelle was rash but, the throne was almost his for the taking and he could have easily taken the throne - until it was taken away from him. Thinking about those last few moments when he held his sword over Elsa, he tried to come up with different ways as to how he could have prevented it but, at this point, it didn't matter. He's disowned by his father and now has to spend the rest of his lie doing force labor.

There was so many things Hans wanted to tell Lars, however, what was the point? Lars would never understand what he felt. He's the third son who so smarter than all the princes combined. Unlike Hans, Lars didn't have to fight everyday of his life to have his father recognize him or show that deep down he truly loved him. Lars didn't have to suffer from his brothers torment or be the butt of every joke from their brothers teasing. Lars didn't have to through the emotional abuse he had to go through his entire life.

Lars, as much as he wanted to, can never understand. He would never understand what it felt like to be an outcast in their own family. A throwaway. A disappointment. Unlike Lars who is useful to their father, Hans was never needed for anything. No matter how smart Hans was or how strong he was, it could never please their father.

"It doesn't matter why I did it." Hans finally tells him. "What's done is done. Now I will spend the rest of my life shoveling manure and tend the horses while you and the others live happily in the castle with your dear old dad."

' _I'll just have to get used to it._ ' Hans thought to himself. ' _It won't be the first time and it certainly won't be the last._ '

"But what if that's not the case?"

Hans blinks in confusion. "What?"

"The reason why I came it because I have a plan."

Hans scoffs in disbelief. "You have a plan for me? You're insane if you think I'm going to listen to you."

"Just hear me out." Lars says raising his hand, silencing Hans. Hans sighs but, compiles and allows him to speak and listen. "What if you go to another kingdom and start a new life somewhere else?"

Hans eyes shot open with shock. He was not expecting that. "Start a new life?" Lars nods. "Lars, are you crazy? Me start a new life?"

"Why not? It's far better than working force labor don't you agree?"

Hans does not answer and instead looks at the ground, his head fuzzing, a feeling of dizziness overwhelming him. So many questions swarmed in his head, yet, it all pinpoints to why Lars would suggest this plan in the first place. It wasn't like Hans wanted to do force labor, and starting a new life somewhere sounded tempting but, why would he help him?

The look Lars sent him before he was taken to the servants chambers flashed through Hans mind. How disappointed and pitiful he looked at him. Hans clenched his jaw and lowers his gaze to the ground. Lars has always treated him differently than his other older brothers. He wasn't mean nor did he pull any pranks on him like the others. Lars, although he had his own faults as a brother, he still treated him well. However, Lars looking at him with that pitiful look on his face, it stirred something inside him.

Hans wanted to yell at him, curse at him, shout a list of profanities to him, yet, all Hans settled for was; "You should go now, your highness. The king would be unhappy if he found out you came to see me."

Lars shakes his head in disbelief. He takes a step towards him but, Hans steps back and looks out the window. "Hans, are you serious? Think carefully about this. I'm trying to help you."

"What for?" Hans asks him. He turns his head to look at him, a somber look on his features. "Face it Lars, even if I do leave, where would I go?"

"I already have a location for you set Hans. All you have to do is make your choice." Lars tells him.

 _Leave._  Hans mind screamed.  _I want to leave this place! I don't belong here, I have no reason to stay. Father disowned me and my brothers already pretend as if I don't exist. What any other reason do I have to stay?_

Having made his mind, Hans finally turns to look at Lars. He clears his throat and tells him, "When will I leave?"

Lars sighs in what sounded like relief. "Tomorrow morning at dawn."

* * *

Hans woke up to hear the seagulls caw and the waves hit the shore that morning dawn. Hans silently left his chambers dressed in a brown vest, a white, long sleeved shirt underneath with an overcoat, matching brown pants, boots and a farmers hat. Lars had given him the clothes so it would be easier for him to leave the castle without anyone noticing him. Hans arrived to the docks just as Lars instructed him. He met Lars and noticed he was carrying a bag. Walking towards him, he noticed a couple of other people boarding the ship.

Lars walks up to him and hands him a brown bag. Hans stares at the bag with curiosity. "Inside that bag is some spare clothes and some money to last you a couple of months. I advise you to spend it wisely until you find yourself a stable job." Lars explains to him, his finger pointing at the bag.

Hans sighs and stares at the ship. He gulps, hearing the crew members shout orders to one another as they prepared the ship for sailing. It brought back the short time he was held prisoner in his own ship while the crew mistreated him badly. A chill ran down his spine recounting that short period.

He slightly jumps when he feels Lars hand on his shoulder. He looks at him. "Be careful out there." Lars tells him. "Promise me you'll write to me as soon as you find a village to stay."

Hans was reluctant to promise him. If he wrote to him, what would happen if their father found the letter and know his location? No one besides he and Lars knew about their plan so Hans was hesitant. Deep down, Hans was afraid of the punishment their father would give him if he found out he escaped. There was no doubt in mind that his father will punish him for escaping while Lars will also be punished for being an accomplice.

There was a reason why the villagers feared their leader. He was a cruel and harsh man who punished anyone who defied him.

Hans removes Lars hand away from his shoulder and nods. "We'll see."

It was an ambiguous answer, one Lars found unsatisfying. However, he held himself from questioning any further and nods.

Suddenly, they hear a loud blow horn. "All aboard!" The captain announces.

Lars sighs out loud and looks at Hans. "Well, you better get on board quickly. If anyone notices you missing, they'll alert father." He warns him.

' _We surely don't want that.'_  Hans thought.

They hear another blow horn. Lars hustles Hans to hurry on board. "Hurry, go now." He tells him. Hans nods and quickly made his way to the ship.

He arrives on board and made his way to the end of the boat. As the ship sailed from the docks, he takes one last look at the Southern Isles. He's spent twenty-three years of his life in the castle, trying to find a way to find approval from his family. He's failed many times, disappointed his father and became the black sheep of his brothers. But now, he has found a way to change all that. He's going to continue living, find his own happy ending and prove his father and his brothers wrong once and for all. He's going to show them that they were wrong to ostracize him. One way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So a few things to point out:
> 
> 1\. Instead of Hans punishment being banishment, I instead changed it to force labor as he did in the Frozen shorts and eventually running away with his brothers help. That's the only thing I changed for this story. It's minor but, I thought it fit better rather then banishment because, to be honest, that's sorta been done many time with Hans.
> 
> 2\. Yes, Hans will still have his motivation from the Frozen movie only he won't kill anyone this time. He'll still try to show his family that he isn't just a throwaway or someone useless - that someone like him can achieve something - even it isn't obtaining the throne. That motivation will change as the story progresses.
> 
> And finally, Rapunzel will appear in the next chapter. I know this story is going at a slower pace but please be patient.
> 
> So, until next time, please favorite and/or review and until the next chapter.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
